Lust & Repair
by daughter0ftheforest
Summary: JAPÃO. Período Edo. Há seis anos, Rin não vê Sesshoumaru. Ela se sente traída, uma vez que ele a deixou no vilarejo, no qual a Velha Kaede atua como guardiã. Durante o inverno mais inflexível, uma missão lhe é imposta: encontrar-se com o Lorde Sesshoumaru mais uma vez.
1. 01

**Olá, meus queridos! Imaginei essa fanfic há alguns anos e agora que venho concretizá-la. Ninguém revisa meus textos - nem mesmo eu -, então, se houver algum erro, peço que me perdoem. Sou apaixonada pelo polêmico casal Rin e Sesshoumaru desde que assistia InuYasha. Assim como a maioria dos fãs desse animê, fui apresentada a esses cativantes personagens através da finada TV Globinho. Eu era muito nova, mas sempre achei o amor entre Sesshoumaru e Rin bastante inspirador, e sempre torci para que eles terminassem juntos. Espero que gostem desta fanfic. Boa leitura!**

 ** _Narah_. **

* * *

**01.**

"Minha cara", sussurrou a velha Kaede, quando Rin se aproximou. A senhora estava deitada sobre uma cama de madeira vermelha, e trajava um longo quimono branco. Sua face pálida revelava sua situação – estava muito doente. Havia muito tempo que a honrosíssima Kaede se encontrava debilitada e todas as pessoas do vilarejo, todas as noites, se ajoelhavam em suas cabanas, orando para que qualquer deus de um antigo panteão assistisse aquela mulher moribunda.

Era inverno e era, também, época de escassez. As pessoas quase não saiam de dentro de suas casas. Metade da lenha recolhida já havia sido utilizada e a outra metade estava úmida, e as crianças choravam durante a noite com frio e os pais tentavam protege-las com seus próprios corpos. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku haviam partido para uma aventura em terras longínquas, desconhecidas, e nada poderiam fazer por aqueles que sofriam. E mesmo se estivessem ali, não poderiam se erguer contra aquele inimigo invencível: a natureza.

A lua cheia iluminava o percurso de Rin. A trilha coberta pelo branco estava escorregadia e a pobre garota quase tropeçara no velho que carregava a tocha acesa. Ela estava em sua cabana quando o mensageiro a avisara que Kaede a chamava e, colocando apenas um manto sobre seus ombros nus, Rin o seguira.

A garota estava assombrada. Ela já havia se acostumada com a solidão e o silêncio daqueles dias nebulosos, e considerava-se incapaz até de pronunciar alguma frase compreensível. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam emaranhados e sob seus olhos haviam manchas escuras. Rin não comia corretamente havia três dias e não tinha ninguém para repreendê-la por aquele comportamento autodestrutivo. Ela estava esquálida, mais pálida e tinha uma aparência tão miserável quanto a da velha Kaede.

Toda semana, um servo das Terras do Oeste a trazia mantimentos e um presente, mas, em vez de recusar como fazia antigamente, Rin os aceitava, cabisbaixa, e os distribuía às crianças do vilarejo. Fazia seis anos que ela não via Sesshomaru. Na última vez que o encontrara, ela tinha doze anos e não havia sorrido para ele como antes fazia. Sentia-se abandonada e, por causa disso, estava irritada.

Naquela época, as outras crianças zombavam de sua aparência, e a faziam cair, e a faziam chorar. Sobre isso ela nunca havia conversado com Sesshomaru e, naquele dia, sentou-se junto a ele numa farta mesa, que tinha sido montada em homenagem a sua ilustre presença e comeu em silêncio, sem dirigir um único olhar ao seu salvador. Um ano depois, ele retornou ao vilarejo, mas Rin não quis sair de seu quarto para vê-lo e o Senhor das Terras do Oeste não insistiu, deixando um quimono de seda, como sempre fazia. Ele nunca mais retornara, mas continuava a mandar-lhe quimonos e, magoada, Rin tentava recusar os presentes, que, misteriosamente, sempre apareciam em seus pertences.

"Chegue mais perto", pediu a velha Kaede, com voz enfraquecida. Rin hesitou por instante, assustada com aquela visão de sua tão querida amiga, e então fez o que lhe foi pedido. Sentou-se ao lado da senhora e apertou sua mão. Kaede forçou sua cabeça para encarar a menina e disse:

"Rin, preciso lhe incumbir uma missão", disse ela com a voz trêmula. "Talvez seja meu último pedido e preciso que você me obedeça."

Rin arregalou os olhos. "Mas eu sempre obedeci suas ordens, senhora Kaede", murmurou a garota, tomada pela emoção.

"Sim, minha querida", respondeu a velha e suspirou pesadamente. "Mas talvez você hesite ao ouvir minha proposta."

A garota esperou.

"Eu quero que você vá ao encontro do Senhor das Terras do Oeste." Rin arregalou os olhos e estava prestes a argumentar, quando se lembrou da condição da velha senhora e calou-se. "Eu quero que você se encontre com o Lorde Sesshoumaru e peça a sua ajuda."

Rin continuou calada, cabisbaixa. Ela não conseguia acreditar que seria obrigada a encará-lo depois de tantos anos. Sentia-se absurdamente envergonhada. O seu silêncio, por todos aqueles anos, havia sido execrável. Obviamente, enfurecia-se ao se recordar que fora abandonada pela pessoa que mais amava, mas, ainda assim, ele havia feito tanto por ela – ele fazia tanto por ela. O Lorde Sesshoumaru já havia salvado sua vida duas vezes. Se podia observar o amanhecer e o crepúsculo, era graças a ele.

"Estamos numa situação deplorável", continuou a velha Kaede. "Precisamos da intervenção do Lorde Sesshoumaru ou, então, não iremos durar muito."

Então, tossiu.

"Este inverno está sendo rígido. Sei que estou fraca, já não ando mais, mas sei o que acontece fora deste cômodo fúnebre. Sei que as pessoas estão sentindo fome e frio. Sei que as mães choram com medo de perder seus filhos. Rin, você precisa fazer isso. InuYasha e outros não estão aqui. Não temos mais a quem recorrer."

Rin apertou o tecido sobre suas coxas.

"Mas por que eu, senhora Kaede?", perguntou. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, sentia-se pesada.

"Lorde Sesshoumaru mudou bastante, minha querida, mas ainda tem o coração fechado para a maioria das pessoas. Eu sinto que, se for você a mensageira, ele a escutará e não recusará o pedido."

"Não estou tão certa", murmurou Rin. Ela teve uma visão: imaginou Sesshoumaru fechando todas as portas de seu imenso castelo, no qual nunca estivera, mas sempre o imaginara, sem nem ao menos escutar seus pedidos. Mas, cônscia, o Lorde Sesshoumaru, apesar de ser um youkai, era bastante civilizado. Ela sabia que ele a iria receber, iria abrir-lhe as portas de sua casa e a iria escutar. O que a impedia de encontrá-lo eram o medo e a vergonha.

"Rin, o Lorde Sesshoumaru se preocupa com você", disse Kaede, com um fio de voz. "Ele se preocupa com você."

"Então, por que ele me abandonou?", perguntou Rin, com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

"Ele deve ter seus motivos, minha querida", respondeu. "Mas lembre-se o porquê de eu estar lhe pedindo tão imenso sacrifício. Preciso que seja mais altruísta. Preciso de sua ajuda."

Rin não tinha como recusar aquele pedido. Ela via o sofrimento todos os dias, e sentia as consequências daquele inverno rigoroso assim como os demais. Então, meneando a cabeça, ela disse:

"Eu irei."


	2. 02

**02.**

Era noite, quando Rin chegou às Terras do Oeste. Estava cansada, depois de um dia inteiro de viagem. Sua pele estava queimada pelo frio; seus lábios, ressecados; e seu cabelo estava emaranhado. A senhora Kaede havia pedido que um aldeão a acompanhasse e este a deixou de fronte aos faustosos portões do castelo no qual Sesshoumaru, agora, residia.

Havia guardas nas portas. Alguns seguravam tochas, iluminando aquela noite nebulosa e sem luar. Quando observaram aquela estranha figura, envolvida por peles e tremendo de frio, desembainharam suas espadas.

"Quem está aí?", gritou um dos soldados. "Identifique-se!"

"Meu nome é Rin", respondeu a garota. "Estou procurando o senhor Sesshoumaru."

Os guardas se entreolharam. "Pequena Rin", uma voz estridente despontou, subitamente.

"Senhor Jaken!", respondeu Rin e correu para cumprimentar o pequeno youkai. Ajoelhou-se para abraçá-lo e foi retribuída com urgência. "Senti tanto a sua falta, senhor Jaken!"

O youkai lagarto soluçou. Então, afastou-se dela e enxugou as lágrimas. "Por que Rin esqueceu o senhor Jaken?"

Rin gaguejou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Presa sob a égide daqueles sentimentos paradoxais, Rin afastara-se de todos: Ah-Un, Jaken...

Ela havia sido tão estúpida e tão egoísta. Anestesiada por seu drama particular, havia esquecido que havia pessoas que a amavam também; havia esquecido que tinha uma família.

"Eu nunca o esqueci", respondeu, com sinceridade. "Eu apenas precisei de um período sozinha."

"6 anos de solidão?", perguntou alguém atrás dela. A garota tremeu e arregalou os olhos. Lentamente, virou-se e o fitou. Sesshomaru a encarava com olhos acinzentados inexpressivos, estava imóvel e frio, como sempre.

"S-senhor Sesshoumaru", gaguejou ela. Estava trêmula e antes que seus joelhos se dobrassem, curvou-se em um cumprimento desajeitado. Ele a continuou a observando, impassível. Seu olhar perscrutou o corpo harmonioso da garota e, então, finalmente, a face ferida de Rin.

"O que aconteceu com seu rosto?", sibilou. Rin tocou sua própria face; estava tão indiferente a sua aparência. Então, corou.

"Foi o frio", respondeu, cabisbaixa. Ela não estava vestida – e muito menos estava com a aparência – adequada para estar ali, na presença do Lord Sesshoumaru. O youkai aproximou-se dela. Rin ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele, então, abaixou-se para que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos dela. "Por que se retrai?"

Rin arqueou, perplexa com aquela proximidade, e não conseguiu responde-lo. Sem tirar os olhos do dela, Sesshoumaru ordenou:

"Preparam um leito e um banho para ela."

Os portões abriram-se e saíram do castelo duas velhas empregadas. Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha, meio que desafiando Rin a recusar sua ordem. Rin meneou a cabeça, aceitando.

Antes que ela pudesse alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru atravessou o terreno e adentrou no castelo.

Levaram-na para um enorme quarto, com paredes e piso de madeira. No percurso até ali, ela não se ateve muito aos detalhes do castelo. Estava embriagada e sonolenta, por conta disso não pôde se maravilhar coma grandiosidade daquele lugar, que era tão sofisticado, faustoso e frio quanto o proprietário. Um lugar silencioso e, nitidamente, _triste_. Era possível ouvir o farfalhar das empregadas caminhando, e o sussurro de suas conversas e de suas fofocas – principalmente a mais recente, aquela que se tratava sobre a bela garota que agora encontrava-se adormecida. Rin havia entorpecido em uma enorme banheira de água morna, não se sentindo inteiramente satisfeita, mas mais aliviada. Sabia que Sesshoumaru iria resolver o problema que a levara até ali, mas sabia, também, que outros demônios – aqueles que jamais a apaziguavam – iriam emergir.


End file.
